


Gearing Up for Battle

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: The next few months sees Nyxlyn ready. She hands off the foci to Solas, confides in a friend, and enjoys what little of motherhood she can with her child. Solas finds the hidden ruin that will lead him to the final foci.





	1. Revelations to a Friend

About a month after the birth of her daughter, Nyxlyn was found in Mythal’s Sanctuary nursing her infant with a tender but sad smile upon her face. Abelas and Dorian stood at the doorway observing the touching scene, not wanting to disturb the bonding of mother and child.

 

            Nyxlyn looked up sensing they were there. Her face lit up with an earth-shattering smile that had both men taken aback by the breathtaking sight.

 

            Dorian knocked on his chest to see if it was still beating before answering her with a charming smile of his own.

 

            “If I didn’t prefer the company of men this would probably be the moment I would have declared myself eternally yours.” He said as he walked over to his best friend to sit on her right.

 

            “Well if that had happened I would’ve made it happen during the Inquisition.” She teased, eyes glowing with amusement. A blush tinged her cheeks at his compliment. “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

 

            She pulled Elindra off her right breast and reassembled her dress. Abelas averted his eyes respectfully but Dorian took hold of her daughter, gazing at her tenderly. He had taken to the child and couldn’t get enough of holding her. He was a proud uncle and he took it seriously. He cuddled her for a moment before placing her in the vine-like basinet that was in front of Nyxlyn.

 

            “It alright for you to look Abelas. I am fully covered now.”

 

            Abelas walked over and sat down on her left. “What is the next move?”

 

        “In three months you will give Solas the foci’s of _Andruil_ and _Dirthamen._ Once he absorbs those orbs he will have the location of Elgar’nan’ foci and he will retrieve it. When that happens you will withdraw all of our agents that are hidden within his, including yourself.” She tells them her face expressionless, the mask of duty. “He wont be much like himself at that point and will harm any of our agents to get my whereabouts. He will try to kill me and he must not find me.”

 

            “How do you know all this?” Dorian asked. He didn’t know what powers she had acquired over the last ten months but he knew that it was building up.

           

            “I have the gift of visions. Had them since the Well of Sorrows.” She answers honestly. “Although it is more of a curse.”

 

            “I can imagine. I wouldn’t want to be plagued with them.” Dorian said a frown marring his beautiful face. He deliberates for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “You have it all figured out, don’t you?”

 

            Nyxlyn gazed at him nothing on her face but the truth clear in her sapphire eyes. “Yes, I have it all figured out.”

           

Her sad eyes sad eyes told him that something was going to happen that she couldn’t stop. Whatever it was, it was going to be devastating to her. This poor woman, he thought, always giving her all to others but never given a chance to just live her life in peace.

 

            Abelas cleared his throat. He of course knew what was to come, knowing the prophecy. “It will be done, your highness.” He rose from where he sat and left to do his duties through the Eluvian.

 

            “What’s the price?” Dorian asked softly. He stared at her, his face serious. It was a weird look on her best friend, she thought. She much preferred his charming and sarcastic side of him.

 

            He watched her, waiting for what seemed like five minutes. She was deliberating telling him and he could see the overwhelming grief tormenting her soul within her eyes. She looked at him, her face utterly heartbreaking.

 

            “The price is my life.”

 

            Shock radiated through him, his heart pounding in his ears. This brave woman was going to give up her life for Solas and the world. Never to raise her daughter or be with her love. It seemed that she would never get the happy ending she so desperately wanted. Dorian pulled her to him, holding her tight afraid of loosing his best friend. She cried on him, the weight of her burdens heavy on her shoulders. He cried too for she was the most marvelous person he knew and loosing her would be hard not just for him but everyone who had been touched by her spirit.

 

            Nyxlyn pulled herself out of his arms, wiped her tears and looked at her daughter. “I’m so glad she has you. I would like you and Bull to be doting uncles to her as she grows up. Teach her the things that I cannot.”

 

            “Is there really no other way?” He asked, grasping for any chance at hope for her.

 

            “No. Or if there is it has been revealed to me.”

 

            “We will gladly be there for her.” He said, honored. Tears of pride and love pooled in his eyes again. He quickly whipped them away.

 

            “Thank you.” She hugged him again and they stayed in that embrace, enjoying their friendship. Dorian spent the whole afternoon with her and they talked about everything she hoped her daughter would get to experience. They talked of what would happen with the others. It was a very tender moment between best friends and what Leliana saw as she stood in the entryway to the sacred garden. She and Dorian were the only ones that Nyxlyn allowed within the garden since she had given birth. She trusted them immensely and they were the ones she was closest too in the three years she had known them. Leliana walked in and joined them, giving into the moment of companionship with her two friends.

 

 

 

 

 

            “Why can’t I find her!” Solas hollered as he pushed his maps and reports of his desk in desperate frustration. She still had two of the last three foci and he needed them to find the last one.

 

            His eyes flashed green for a moment, the power churning inside him. It was warring within him making it hard to keep sane. The powers all had a small sliver of the souls that they once belonged too and it was taking over like a weed, slowly hardening his heart. His regard for the lives of the world were beginning to matter less and less.

 

            Abelas had observed this over the next few weeks and already began withdrawing most of Nyxlyn’s agents save for only two besides himself. The Dread Wolf was indeed changing. He was always angry, punishing if things didn’t go his way. It was scaring Abelas and he knew that it hurt Nyxlyn to see him this way.

 

            Suddenly, Fen’Harel’ eyes rested on Abelas, scrutinizing him. Abelas gulped nervously wanting to leave. “You know where she is don’t you?”

 

            Abelas took a deep breath, regaining his composure, his mask hiding all emotions. “No, I don’t.” He lies smoothly.

 

            “How do you keep in contact with her?”

 

            “She sends me messages through Skyhold. Your agents let me know when I have a letter.” He lies again.

 

            The Dread Wolf regards him with suspicion trying to see if he was lying. He turned away letting the matter drop even though he didn’t believe him.

 

            Abelas left quietly leaving him to his thoughts and his work but Solas couldn’t concentrate. All he could focus on was her and their daughter. All he wanted was to stop and go back to them but he had to set things right and release those he had imprisoned. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself until he did. He must endure and continue on this path.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Becoming the Dread Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas finds the last orb, and becomes what she has predicted he would become.

Fen’Harel was getting close, so close to setting his mistakes right. All he needed were those three foci and he would be ready. His heart pounded in his ears as he read the location for the final orb was. Soon he would set the elves free and have them flourishing once again.

 

            With this hope in mind he snubbed out his candle and went the room he had chosen to sleep in a fortress that was hidden deep in pathways of the Eluvians. He had showed Nyxlyn when he had led her to him to save her. She hadn’t suspected though and it remained secret. It was an echo of what his world had been before he destroyed it. Most of it had stood intact and he had been using it to hide from her world.

 

            He unhooked his armor, leaving only his usual cream-white shirt and breeches. The wolf jawbone clanged against his chest as he removed the armor. He looked down at it as memories of Nyxlyn tugging on it when he had kissed her those few times during the fight against Corypheus. A smile flickered on his face as he thought about her.

 

            His mind pulled up the images of her giving birth to their daughter. His smile widened as he thought of them. It had been four months since then and he wondered how big his daughter was now. Was she smiling yet? Did she have her mother’s black hair? He fell asleep and dreamed of them. It was peaceful and he wished it was real, that he didn’t have to continue along this path.

 

 

            The next morning he awoke, his spirits bright from the pleasant dream. He rose from his bedroll and proceeded to re-armor himself up before going to his study to prepare to go to the ruin in the land of the Qunari. When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two foci Nyxlyn had been harboring from him for months. He rushed over and yelled for Abelas.

 

            “Yes Dread Wolf?” The man asked as walked in warily.

 

            “Where did these come from?”

 

            “Nyxlyn gave them to me in the Crossroads, sir. Told me to give them to you.” Abelas lied smoothly. “She said she doesn’t need them anymore.

 

            Solas stood dumbfounded at the fact that the Inquisitor had just given them to him. He had figured that he would eventually have to fight her for them. His heart pounded as he picked up both orbs. He unlocked Andruil’s foci first, absorbing the power within. His eyes flashed green, as the power became part of the others.

 

            Dirthamen’s power was different. It felt wrong and dirty, as he took the power he instantly knew why. Dirthamen was one of who had helped Elgar’nan with murdering Mythal. The power was corrupt and turned Solas’ eyes black making Abelas back away in fear as it took Solas over.

 

            Fen’Harel now knew where the last foci was. Nothing would stand in his way again. Not Nyxlyn, not Mythal, and not even himself.

 

            “Send our troops to Seheron. We have a ruin to locate there.” He ordered to Abelas.

 

            It had started. Only the Dread Wolf stood before him now, not the man he had come to know. He left the room quickly and delivered the orders to the elves within Fen’Harel’ army. He had made her agents leave weeks ago knowing what was to come. He wanted to make sure they were all safely away so the Dread Wolf wouldn’t find them out. With the new powers he would be able to see who was not his agents. Only Abelas was immune being an Elvhen elf of Mythal. Her magic protected him from exposure. He used this to keep Nyxlyn informed of Fen’Harel’ movements.

           

            It took one month to travel to the land of Seheron with Fen’Harel the last one to show. He was decked out in his Elvhen armor, his emotions not even surfacing. All that remained was a cold exterior that chilled Abelas to his bones. They stood in the tropical forests that surrounded the island. Hidden from the Qunari compound that was directly in the center of the island.

 

            The ruins were deep underneath it and Fen’Harel knew that the Qunari were protecting it from the world. There were way too many living there, all heavily armed. This angered him since this was twice that the huge horned species tried to interfere with the elves history.

 

            “Attack.” He ordered calmly. “Leave no survivors.”

 

            His agents hesitated, not wanting to murder any innocents that were living within the large camp.

 

            “Now!”

 

            They proceeded to notch their bows with flaming arrows and released them into the strange city. Shouts of surprise and horror erupted within. Fen’Harel simply walked down, arms behind his back. At the sight of him the warriors roared at him and began to charge at him. It didn’t reach him as his eyes flashed instantly turning them all to stone.

 

            It didn’t take long for the camp to be silenced. All of the tribe was now trapped within stone. Abelas looked away in guilt at seeing all of the women and children’s lives so carelessly wasted. Innocents. The Solas he had come to call friend was gone. There was nothing of him present inside the God now and he knew it was time to retreat back to his Queen.

 

            Fen’Harel found the entrance to the ruin and unlocked the doors with the power from Dirthamen. The doors opened instantly, almost eagerly. Fen’Harel advanced inside and pursued the last foci. It didn’t take long for him to find it.

 

            It was glowing when they entered the lost temple. Another room was hidden within as well and Abelas explored it, finding the Eluvian within. He was just starting it up when he felt the temple rumble and knew instantly that Fen’Harel now had absorbed the last of the Evanuris foci, and by far the worst of all the powers. Vengeance. He quickly walked through into Mythal’s Sanctuary and made sure that the Eluvian within Elgar’nan’ temple shattered behind him, giving them time to assemble her troops.

 

 

 

 

            It took another month for Fen’Harel to get back to his hide out since the Eluvian had been smashed by Abelas. He didn’t understand why he had done that but he suspected that he had officially joined up with Nyxlyn, making him angry at the betrayal.

 

            He sent all his troops on to Skyhold to wait as he readied himself to enact his final plan. He briefly thought of his daughter and Nyxlyn but he couldn’t feel anything for them at the moment. The power had taken over and all he could feel was the need to complete his mission.

 

            The magic vibrated within him ready to tear the sky once more. A salacious grin graced his lips as he walked to the Eluvian. It was time.

 

            His eyes flashed black as night as the Eluvian shimmered, he walked through and went to complete his mission.


End file.
